tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
AMX 13 24
The AMX 13 24 is a tier 4 premium French light tank. The tank was added in the game during the 2018 Holiday Update, along with the M4 FL-10, M-24 IMI-OTO 60mm, and Panzer 3 K. About From 1957 to 1960, 150 AMX 13 chassis were fitted with the M24 Chaffee turrets in order to quickly replace the aging stockpile of French M24 Chaffee's purchased from NATO. This variant was designated as the M24/AMX-13, or AMX 13 24, and first saw action in Algeria until 1962, when the tanks were returned to France. There, the tanks armament was removed and used as drive training vehicles. These vehicles were designated as the AMX-13 DTT Playstyle SoonTM Pros * Great maneuverability. * High top speed * Fast gun reload speed. * Small profile. Cons * Weak armor protection, though expected for a light tank. * Low amount of hitpoints * Gun performance is rather bad for its tier. Trivia * During its debut, the player can receive a refund of 1,000 gold if they were not satisfied with their purchase of the AMX 13 24. History In 1956, the French Army and the Direction des Etudes et Fabrications d’Armements (Directorate of Studies and Manufacture of Armaments, DEFA, an institution within the French Military) were looking into affordable methods of modernizing their fleet of aging M24 Chaffee light tanks. One method was to somehow combine France’s new domestic light tank, the AMX-13, with the M24. The officially designated AMX-US was a result of this. It would ‘mate’ the turret of the M24 with the hull of the AMX-13. The AMX-13 would become one of the world’s most popular light tanks to come out of the Cold War era, appearing in the early 1950s. While this particular variant goes by the official name of ‘AMX-US’, there are many other unofficial names, including ‘AMX-13 Chaffee’ – as it was known by troops – or ‘AMX-13 Avec Tourelle Chaffee (with Chaffee Turret)’. Just a small number of these vehicles were produced. They initially found service in French Military Units tasked with policing colonies such as Algeria. They eventually found use as driver training vehicles once they were discharged from frontline service. Chaffee Meets the FL-10 Turret In 1956, DEFA and the French Military were investigating ways to efficiently upgrade the aging Light Tank M24. Initially, this led to the mating of the Mle 51’s FL-10 oscillating turret to the hull of the Chaffee. While cheap and feasible, this configuration never went further than trials. This was largely due to a perceived safety issue with the High-Explosive (HE) rounds fired by the CN 75-50 cannon. Inside the FL-10 turret, the CN 75-50 gun was fed via an automatic loading system, which was reloaded externally. If an alternate shell-type needed to be fired, HE, for example, it had to be loaded into the breach manually by the Commander. This was a tricky task in the tight confines of the turret on the standard AMX, made worse by the notoriously sensitive fuze of the HE rounds. This process would be even more dangerous on the smaller hull of the Chaffee. As a result, the inverse of this mounting was decided upon, mounting the Chaffee’s turret on the Mle 51’s hull. Avec Tourelle Chaffee By 1957, work on the inverse of mounting the Chaffee turret to the AMX hull had begun. This was seen as a safer and easier alternative. It was also a convenient way of recycling useful Chaffee turrets by separating them from their worn hulls. It also created a vehicle lighter than the regular Chaffee, meaning it was easier to transport. The M24 turrets went through very little modification for their installation, retaining all the same main features. The only modification necessary was the introduction of an adapter or ‘collar’ to the AMX hull’s turret ring. This was needed as the Chaffee turret had quite a deep basket. The collar granted the basket clearance from the hull floor for uninterrupted, full 360-degree rotation. Conclusion The AMX-US is an example of an effective improvisation. It ‘mated’ old technology with new technology, creating a cheap yet effective light tank that did its job without issue. It also solved the problem of what to do with useful surplus and excess material. An interesting observation is that this is the only AMX-based upgrade or conversion that resulted in the hull being used and not the turret – apart from the AMX-13 (FL-11). The M4/FL-10 is a successful example of this. Due to the AMX-US’ fate, the vehicles are now extremely rare, with almost none surviving. Some, however, do still sit rusting away on military ranges. Real-Life Trivia * The AMX 13 24 is an inital production model of the AMX 13, having an M24 Chaffee Turret instead of the unique Fl-10 turret. Gallery Category:Tier 4 Category:Light Tanks Category:France Category:Premium